gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGFQ-121/RA Barrett Ranged Assault Type
|accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era |optional equipment=*Anti-Beam Shield *Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers }}The RGFQ-121/RA Barrett Ranged Assault Type (aka Barrett Unit 03, Barrett Ranged Assault Type, Barrett, RA Type) is basic combat unit of the Equatorial Union. made for Mid-Range combat, this unit is able to balance between fighting long-range to short-range units with ease. Technology & Combat Characteristics This Barrett mobile suit is an all-purpose and all-environment mobile suit, suitable for use on Earth or in space. Three versions exist; the original standard type, a mid-range combat type and a long range combat type. The principle behind the Barrett was to create squads of different types of Barretts, allowing each team to cover all ranges. The mobile suit can be upgraded to be able to fire nuclear missile strikes when requested. Armaments ;*Anti-Beam Shield :This shield is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. ;*"Bane-breaker" 5-tube Missile Launcher :A long range weapon used for eliminating a group of enemies from a distance, the missile pods are mounted on the suit's back. :*'"Flash" High Explosive Missile' :A high explosive anti-MS missile, with the setting of normal and heat-seeking missile strike. ;*MA-M801 "Slayer" Beam Javelin :For close combat some Barretts are equipped with two MA-M801 "Slayer" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. ;*"Quake" Plasma Sabot Launcher :The weapon is capable of launching up to four large explosive plasma high-speed unstable balls of energy, using 470mm radioactive plasma explosive ballistic projectiles that destroy large groups of mobile suits at once within the blast radius of the impact. System Features ;*Ejection Pod :This ejection pod design proves effective and inexpensive, and a standard feature. However, since these devices are unable to survive the explosion of a mobile suit's main reactor, research continues to lead to a launcher in the back for the cockpit and other escape mechanisms. ;*Extended Battery Pack :This power pack inside the mobile suit is to will extend the time used for the mobile suit's Ultracompact energy battery which means they will last longer in battle before they lose energy. ;*Hardpoint for Missile Pods :The Barrett carries a large hardpoint for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. ;*E.O.C.S. Emergency Overheating Cockpit System :In line with Orb Union's defensive nature dating back to the old Cosmic Era, the welfare of the pilot is also important when handling an experimental technology. This system is primarily used to outfit in all Zero-Era Orb Union Mobile suits as a means to protect the pilot inside from intense heat enhancing the probability of survival of an exploding blast or forced re-entry of the planet surface by 20%. Trivia Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits